


(nobody ought to be) all alone at christmas

by restless5oul



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restless5oul/pseuds/restless5oul
Summary: i've got to knowwhere do lonely hearts gobecause nobody ought to be all alone on Christmas
Relationships: Jack Aitken/George Russell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	(nobody ought to be) all alone at christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).

> merry christmas!
> 
> for chesca, who basically came up with this plot with me.

George stared out his window, past the frosted glass, at the falling snow outside. He was safe inside, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, cup of tea in his hands. But he was also hundreds of miles away from his family, trapped by the snow drifts that lined the roads and made it impossible for him to leave London. Not for the first time he cursed his decision to move further away from home.

He turned back to the film that was playing on the TV; some family friendly affair the free-to-air channels had picked for three o’clock on Christmas Day. But somehow that made him feel more depressed. Especially when in the background he could see his sad looking Christmas tree leaning precariously under the weight of the gold star his mother had insisted on giving it to him as he’d packed up his boxes for moving.

There were presents under the tree, covered in cheap metallic wrapping paper that he’d carefully yet messily stuck down with copious amounts of cellotape. The pile was almost as tall as his tree. He thought about the toys he’d bought his nephew and niece and how he’d already missed the way their faces would have lit up that morning as they’d rushed downstairs.

He pulled the blanket around his shoulders more tightly, trying to force himself to focus on the film. His eyes drifted to the card beside the TV; the golden envelope with the word ‘Jack’ written across the front. Him and his boyfriend had agreed that they wouldn’t see each other until the New Year – both of them too busy with other plans and unsure if they were at the stage in their relationship where they should spend Christmas together.

George had agreed at first, used to carefully testing each boundary, cautiously giving Jack a little more of himself each time, but never too much at once, scared that if he stripped too much away Jack would become overwhelmed and run away. But now he was sat spending Christmas alone, and not by choice, he wished he’d taken up Jack’s tentative offer of Christmas dinner at his house. Ignoring how hot his cheeks felt and how the edges of his vision blurred with tears, he picked up his phone and opened the last text Jack had sent him. It was a stupid selfie of Jack wearing the most hideous looking Christmas jumper he’d ever seen, grinning at the camera. The corners of his eyes crinkled in that way that George had always found so adorable. Looking at the photo made him feel worse and better all at once.

He jumped, startled, when his phone began to buzz with an incoming call from his boyfriend. No doubt Jack just wanted to check in, to wish him a Merry Christmas properly. George sniffed and took a deep breath as he answered.

“Hi babe,” he said, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Merry Christmas George,” just hearing Jack’s voice brought a smile to his face, “Look outside your window.”

George frowned, then his heart sunk at the thought of Jack trekking all the way to his parent’s house just to see him, only to find out he wasn’t there. Though he had no idea how Jack would have made it there with all the snow.

“I’m not at my parent’s Jack, with all the snow I couldn’t make it,” George sighed, trying to sound upbeat about it.

“I know,” Jack said then he repeated, “Look outside your window.”

Slowly George got to his feet and walked to the bay window in his living room. The street below looked the same as it had when he’d previously been staring out, the red brick houses covered in snow, the street completely still and silent. But there was someone stood at the end of his garden path, wrapped up in a ski jacket and woollen hat. The figure looked up and even through the condensation on his window George could see who it was.

“What are you doing here?” he breathed, his voice full of wonder and disbelief. He didn’t look away from Jack, scared he’d disappear if he did.

“Your mum called me. She told me you didn’t make it to hers and she didn’t want you to spend Christmas alone. And neither did I. But we both know you’d be too stubborn to do anything about it.”

George didn’t say anything, too busy fighting back tears that were born only out of his realisation that he loved Jack so much.

“So come on, get your coat on, you’re coming back to mine.”

“To yours?”

“Yeah. My parents don’t live that far away. We haven’t had Christmas dinner yet so we’ll make it back for turkey.”

“Oh I-“

“I’ll be down here; you have two minutes.”

Then the call ended.

George hurried around his flat, pulling on an extra jumper, his scarf, hat and coat. He decided on a pair of walking boots just in case. He didn’t look his best, and it certainly wasn’t what he’d imagined for the first time he met Jack’s parents properly. Before he dashed out of the door he grabbed the card off the TV stand before he could forget and tucked it inside his jacket.

When he opened his front door the first thing he noticed was the blast of cold air hitting him in the face. The snow on the front doorstep was almost a foot deep and there was more swirling in the air. Jack looked up as George stepped out, his pale cheeks flushed in the cold but a smiled warmed his face.

“Merry Christmas,” Jack said as George walked towards him. Even though they were out in broad daylight in front of his house, George leant down to greet him with an enthusiastic kiss. He wasn’t sure he’d ever kissed Jack in public before, but he couldn’t help himself.

It was totally worth it for the look on Jack’s face.

“How far is it to your parent’s?” he asked.

“About an hour.”

“An hour? You walked an hour to get here?”

“Yeah,” Jack shrugged, “I didn’t want you to be alone.”

George couldn’t find any words to describe how he felt inside when Jack said that. So he took Jack’s gloved hand in his own and let him walk him home. The streets were almost completely empty, almost silent as they were blanketed in snow. There was a magical quality in the air, like the city had been trapped in a single moment, like a giant snow globe the two of them were free to roam around in alone. Jack’s gentle voice lulled him along as he talked through his Christmas so far and everything he’d done since they’d last seen each other.

He was too relieved to be saved from a day of wallowing alone that he couldn’t remember to be nervous to meet Jack’s parents. He was more than happy to let them usher him inside, take his coat from him, sit him at the dining table and shove a paper crown on his head. Jack sat next to him as plates of steaming food were placed in front of them.

“Thank you Jack,” George said, reaching under the table to squeeze Jack’s hand.

“Anytime,” Jack grinned, placing his own crown on his head.

“I love you,” George whispered, dropping his voice so only Jack could hear as he said those words for the first time. The absolute delight on Jack’s face was the best thing George could have asked for that year.


End file.
